Shary Ballo
by SakuraTaylor
Summary: ^^ This is so cute. It's so full of fluff I can float on it. (And I am not a light person.) Written with Vul-chan. YukixShuichi. Kinda Yuki-centric, Shuichi being thoughtful/romantic. AWWWWWW. ^^


iThe inspiration for this? A typo. Shary ballo was a typo Vul-chan made for marshmallow, and I HAD to write the scenario we came up with it. ^_^ Co-written with Vul-chan. I wrote Shuichi - obviously Vul-chan wrote Yuki. For some reason it's Yuki-centric, but who's complaining. ^^ Enjoy!/i  
  
*~*~*  
  
A Gravitation fic - "Shary Ballo"  
  
*~*~*  
  
It was winter. Nice solemn, cold snowy winter. Yuki would never admit to loving anything more than winter, at least not to anyone else. Admitting to loving a certain little pink-haired you-know-who to himself was an entirely different matter.  
But he still loved winter, even if he maybe possibly loved Shuuichi more. Winter was a time when everything was cold, and there was always the wonderful feeling of waiting inside a warm house, back against the cold glass, silently watching the glow from the snowfall and the lights of Tokyo on the wall as the nursed a well-deserved cigarette. And it was also the one time of the year when he had a break from his writing. With the latest novel out and hitting the shelves for the Christmas season, and his big hit for valentine's day already in the works, he actually had the free time to sit and take a break from the dull space of his office.  
And sleep in.  
Yuki loved sleeping in. But Shuuichi didn't seem to understand that.  
As pretty as winter was, Shuichi couldn't help but love summer more. It was warmer, for instance. Shuichi didn't like the cold at all. It was just...icky. Which was why the pink-haired singer was making hot cocoa for both Yuki and himself. He figured that they could drink it in front of the roaring fire, which just seemed so romantic.   
He giggled as he got the bag of marshmallows. The marshmallows were too big to put inside the hot cocoa, so he put the two mugs onto a small tray, and tried to balance them while walking as sedately as he could to Yuki's room. "Yuki?" he poked his head into the room and almost 'aww'ed at the sight.  
The writer was curled up under his scarlet sheets, one arm thrown over the side of the bed as though trying to reach for somebody and failing. His hair was mussed and there was a peaceful look on his face.  
Shuichi felt very happy at that moment. "Yuuuuuuuuuuuuukiiiii, wake up!"  
"Unn…" Yuki groaned, not really intending to make any sort of sense. Though he was sure that Shuichi would try to make something of it. Still, he'd lived with the epitome of happy perky and all around bouncyness for a long enough time that he viewed himself as immune to such things.  
"Yukiyukiyukiyuki! It's time to wake uuuup!"  
He was immune.  
"Yuuuuuuuuuuukiiiiiiiiiii!"  
This wasn't going to affect him.  
"YUUUUUUUUUUUKI!"  
And he wasn't going to - aw hell.  
"Shut up you brat," he mumbled into his pillow before pulling it over his head to block out the noise.  
"But…but….Yuuuuuki!"  
However, high pitched Shuichi-brand shrieks somehow managed to pierce through a 12,500 yen goose down pillow. Damn it all.  
Tossing the pillow onto the floor he sat up, turned and fixed his best 'listen-up-right-now-I-want-to-sleep-and-nothing-you-can-do-is-going-to-stop-it' glare on Shuichi. Unfortunately, the boy already had prepared his 'please-oh-please-can't-you-do-this-for-me-just-this-once-because-I'm-oh-so-cute-and-don't-you-love-me' puppy dog eyes.  
It would be a duel to the death, but the puppy dog eyes always won. Damn those puppy dog eyes.  
"What do you want?" he asked sourly, trying to keep his voice to a trained tone of irritated disinterest.  
"Ne, ne, Yuki, hot cocoa and shary ballo!" He grinned happily, placing the tray onto the bedside table.   
As soon as it was safe, Shuichi glomped the still sleepy Yuki. "Yuuuuuuuuukiiiiiiiiiiiiii! You'll share my shary ballo and hot cocoa, right?"  
"Shary ballo…?" Yuki repeated slowly. What the hell. Apparently his theory that pink hair and cold weather meant less brain cells was beginning to prove itself true. Though being glomped wasn't all that bad, even if he had to struggle to breathe just a bit. But he wasn't going to admit to liking it, no sire.  
"What in the world is a shary ballo?"  
Shuichi suspected that Yuki was faking not liking it, but ignored it. "You don't know what a shary ballo is? Here, close your eyes and open your mouth, and you'll find out!"  
Yuki arched one golden eyebrow at the odd invitation. Usually closing his eyes with Shuuichi in the room was a bad thing. Very bad thing. Very very extremely bad thing. Very - well, you get the idea. Though there didn't happen to be anything of too much importance or expense within the room at the moment…and it never hurt to try…  
"Fine," he snorted, and sourly shut his eyes though he wasn't sure exactly how one would do that sourly. But he did it, damnit, and no one was going to question him about it.  
Shuichi grinned evilly. Of course, a pink-haired, purple-eyed tiny girly looking guy could hardly ever look like he was evil, but he did. And dammit, he did it well.  
He popped a marshmallow into Yuki's mouth, and before Yuki could even chew, kissed the taller man firmly.  
The singer was apparently quite the kisser. But of course, Yuki already knew this. The one problem was that kissing was rather interrupted by the presence of a big gooey marshmallow.  
Pulling away he slowly chewed the sugary treat and swallowed, all the while giving his little lover a skeptical look.  
"So that's a shary ballo?" he asked, only the slightest inflection in his voice betraying his interest.  
"A shary ballo doesn't have the kiss, that was just thrown in for fun." Shuichi's eyes had a mischevious glint in them as he picked up the bag of marshmallows.  
"Do you...want another?" He asked, his gaze trailing down Yuki's shirt and back up to the blond man's face.  
The kiss had been a rather pleasant surprise. Normally Yuki would have just expected something silly, but this time it was actually thoughtful, almost romantic, and Shuichi hadn't destroyed anything when he'd closed his eyes. But regardless, the blonde was still tired.  
Flopping back down onto the bed he pulled the blankets back up to his shoulders.  
"No, now leave me alone."  
"Demo, Yuuuuuuuukiiiii, I have hot cocoa!" Shuichi grabbed for the tray, and in his haste to bring it to Yuki, spilled the now-lukewarm cocoa all over the bed - and, all over Yuki.   
He stared and sadly gathered up the tray, and mugs, moving them from the bed so he could clean it. All he wanted to do was to have hot cocoa, marshmallows - and of course there were ulterior motives behind it, but still - with Yuki, and he couldn't even do that right.   
Shindo Shuichi felt that he was a failure. Yet Yuki seemed to be quite satisfied with himself. Granted, there was cocoa all over his sheets, and it was seeping through the blankets and getting his silk pajamas wet and in all the entire bed set had cost him somewhere around 52,000 yen, he was satisfied.  
And he was going to ignore the fact that the cocoa was making him cold, and that there was just the slightest little bit of pain because Shuichi was no longer the same bouncy genki little pink-haired ball of energy that he was and that…damn.  
He really needed to work on sticking to his mental vows, maybe he'd make it a new year's resolution.  
With a sigh, the writer pushed his sheets off and sat up in bed.  
"Oi," he murmured, absently pulling his wet pajama shirt off, "Don't worry about the cocoa."  
"Demo...it's all over the place!" Indeed, the cocoa had splashed across the bed and onto the thick carpet. Shuichi climbed up onto the bed, and gathered up the bedclothes. "Ne, Yuki, move so I can get this washed."  
Grunting, Yuki moved over and stood up. Apparently Shuichi didn't quite understand the logistics of seduction. He'd have to try harder, no pun intended. He tossed his shirt to the corner of the room and silently watched as the pink-haired singer pulled the silk sheets off the bed.  
Although the view of the young man was quite nice, Yuki had just realized that his pants were also wet, and in a rather embarrassing spot. When Shuichi made a mess, he went the whole nine yards. But it wasn't like he didn't have other pairs of pants, so while still remaining perfectly calm and stoic, he pulled the damp silk off his legs.  
"Yuki, let me get your..." Shuichi had turned to see Yuki stark naked, and a deep red blush appeared on the musician's face. He was going to get Yuki's P.J.'s to wash them, yes, but he was going to suggest taking them off while he was starting the laundry machine.  
Of course, he didn't mind the view, but it was the principal of the thing.  
"Ah, here," Yuki placed the silk pants in the boy's hands, taking a moment to slide his palms down the singer's arms. "That's what you wanted, isn't it Shuichi?" he purred, leaning forward to deliver a slow, seductive, practiced kiss to the pink-haired boy's lips.  
"Ah..." was all that Shuichi before his lips were captured by Yuki's own experienced ones. He gasped and dropped the pants to the carpeted floor as Yuki unbuttoned his shirt and wrapped his arms around Shuichi's bare waist, not releasing the shorter male from the kiss.  
Pulling away from the kiss Yuki rested his chin at the crook of his lover's neck. "Good," he murmured into the soft skin, "because we can't exactly do anything when there aren't any sheets on the bed", lightly he nipped at the skin of Shuuichi's neck, "Ne?"  
Shuichi jumped as Yuki nipped his neck. "Who said?" he murmered as he nipped Yuki's nipple lightly - being so short, he had a vantage point.  
If Yuki was going to play that game, well, Shuichi was up for it.  
"I did," the writer purred into the boy's neck, his voice almost approaching a growl. Standing up straight he moved his hands up Shuichi's chest and gently pushed the boy's shirt off his shoulders, letting his hands follow the edge of the fabric until he was holding the teen by his wrists. "Unless, of course, you prefer the couch. Since you've also managed to get the carpet wet."  
"Why should we dirty anything else...?" Shuichi's voice was soft, seductive, even as he nuzzled Yuki's chest. "The less we dirty, the less we clean..."  
"The less you clean," Yuki pointed out, he would not lower himself to the level of a maid, at least not when Shuichi was in the house. Besides, the pink-haired teen looked simply adorable with a feather duster. "But I'm not doing anything unless there's sheets on the bed."  
"I never said anything about the bed." Shuichi smiled innocently up at Yuki. And he knew how to get Yuki to clean at least a little bit for him, so he didn't care about the correction.  
"Then what place did you have in mind, exactly?" Yuki asked as he quirked his eyebrow. This answer ought to be interesting.  
"What do you think?" he answered, glancing down at the thick carpet. All they would have to do was lie down, after all.  
Following his lover's gaze. Yuki wound up with both eyebrows raised as he found out what Shuichi was implying. Granted, normally the carpet would have been acceptable, but there was cocoa spilt on it, and the sheets and pajamas had were already sitting there, soaking it even more. He was in the mood, but not that much in the mood.  
"Idiot," he muttered.  
"What?" he asked, bewildered. He didn't mean that part of the house - he meant the room that he was supposed - but didn't, of course - to sleep in.  
In Yuki Eiri's opinion, this was taking too long. Foreplay was supposed to be shorter, much, much shorter. And there were supposed to be clean sheets on his bed. Things never worked out quite right with Shuichi.  
Grunting in response, he let go of the teen's wrists and gently pushed him aside as he grabbed a cigarette from his pack on his night stand. With a huff he flopped down onto the bed, not bothering to even light his cigarette in favor of just holding it between his lips.  
"Why don't you grab some of the towels when you throw the sheets in the wash, okay?"  
"Yuki, you do know the cocoa soaked through the bed sheets onto the bed?" Shuichi said, giving him an odd, yet wounded, look as he started for the laundry room.  
…Great. Yuki shut his golden eyes and sighed. Great great great. He was clothesless, loverless, his bed sheetless and it had cocoa stains on it. Just great.  
He picked himself up from the bed and glanced around the room. It wasn't as much of a shambles as he'd made it out to be, really, and there was a clean spot a little further away from the bed, though it was covered in marshmallows…hm.  
A sly grin crept onto his lips. He knew what he was going to do now. Creeping over, he picked up one of the marshmallows that was in the bag. Slowly and silently, he crept out of his room and into the hallway. The laundry room wasn't far away, and he could hear Shuichi putting the sheets into the wash.  
With the grace of cat, he snuck up behind the young singer and grabbed his waist. All Shuichi could utter was a small shocked noise before Yuki spun him around and popped the marshmallow in his open mouth.  
"Shary ballo?" Yuki purred with a smirk on his mouth before he pressed his lips firmly onto those of his lover.  
Yuki really did love winter. And shary ballos, he really loved shary ballos. 


End file.
